Journey of Hope
by ladyofbree
Summary: In the fourth age of Middle Earth the lands of Gondor are left without a king, soon thereafter the lands and cities crumble, but as one young man journeys from Edoras, to seek the hospitality of the elves in Rivendell he discovers he may be the key to sav


Journey of Hope  
  
A gentle rain fell upon the streets of Edoras as the soft cry of waking children filled the air. Lost among the broken walls and crumbling foundations a young man sat within the shadows holding tightly to a bow that rested in his lap. His long golden brown hair hung down over his face dripping wet with rain. His eyes were open and fixed upon the many thin bodies that lay in the street across from him resting together taking in each other's warmth. They were shielded from the rain by a thick canvas that they had strung along a line of rope tied onto two small dying trees. A distant rumble of thunder echoed through the streets as the sky began to fill with the faded glow of the sun hidden behind the grey clouds. Another echo of thunder filled the air as a young woman came running through the streets her clothes torn and faded. She came to the young man and placed a small loaf of bread into his lap before quickly dashing away once again. Two men clad in armor carrying long swords soon rushed down the street after her but she had taken cover within the darkened corners of the streets eluding capture yet another day. The young man smiled and tore away a piece of the bread loaf that the young woman had placed into his lap. His name was Wilhelm. He had lived within the streets of Edoras for as long as he could remember surviving on what was handed to him by strangers. He knew nothing of his mother or his father but what he did know haunted his mind every waking night. The race of men was failing and the city was falling down around him. It was time to go in search of new hope.to journey to Rivendell and seek the hospitality of the elves.  
  
As the hours slowly passed by the sun began to part through the clouds drawing the rain from the sky. The air was still filled with a slight chill from the early hours of the evening leaving every breath suspended before one's lips. Wilhelm stood to his feet pulling a grey woolen cloak tight around his shoulders. He drew the hood up over his head looking along the rain soaked street to the many faces that he had looked upon every morning when he woke. As the days drew by they became thinner and more frail as they slowly became less few. Wilhelm looked into his hand at the small loaf of bread and took away another small morsel to keep in his leather pack he wore at his side. He nestled his treasure within his pouch and came towards three young children who sat together near the steps of a long deserted home hidden among the weeds and dying foliage that had grown over its walls. Wilhelm knelt down before a small girl and smiled placing the bread in her trembling hands. Her face seemed to glow as she woke her younger brother and sister quickly breaking off pieces of the tasty treat and placing them into their eager hands. Wilhelm put his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek as she whispered a soft thank you before breaking off a piece of the bread and placing it into her mouth. Wilhelm came back to his feet and turned away making his way back to his place he had taken for himself at the foot of Meduseld, the once glorious Golden Hall. The stones of the walls had long crumbled leaving only a shadowed mound of rubble and splintered wood along the high broad stairs. Wilhelm went to where he once sat and took his bow up from the ground resting next to a quiver filled with many fine arrows. Wilhelm had made them all with his own hands and had done so since the age of seven when he was taught by an aging old man the craft of hunting using these newfound tools. He took the quiver up into his hand and pulled it up over his arm placing it onto his shoulder under his cloak. A fire still burned nearby inside a small shelter that he had built there ten years before. It was the only place he had ever remembered calling home, for he could think of no other place with that name. A deep sigh fell past Wilhelm's lips as he looked back to the three children still taking in their fill of the bread he left to them. He motioned for them to come near and they quickly stood to their feet and ran to his side.  
"All I have I am leaving to you." Wilhelm replied kneeling down before them. "That is unless you too wish to come with me to Rivendell to begin life anew with the elves." The children looked at him and then among themselves but quickly shook their heads refusing the offer only speaking of their mother and that she would someday return for them. Wilhelm's heart grew heavy for he knew she would never return yet he could not force them to go somewhere they did not wish to be. He smiled although his heart wished to cry and then he stood to his feet waving back to the children before they rushed into the confines of their new home near the warmth of the burning fire. Wilhelm's eyes did not once look back as he made his way through the streets of Edoras finally leaving the life he had once known behind.  
  
Long shadows had begun to fall upon the road before Wilhelm grew weary of his travels. A day had come to pass since he left Edoras and he was now nearing the Gap of Rohan. As he came away from the path he took rest against massive array of fallen trees, long decayed from many years past. Wilhelm drew his hand across his forehead cleaning away the beaded dew that rested upon his brow. He then reached into his leather pouch at his side and took out a small vessel holding a trifle bit of spring water and his tiny morsel of bread. He ate quickly and took a gentle sip of his refreshing liquid before placing it back into his pouch as he looked towards the slowly falling sun. He then heard the soft fall of hooves upon the ground and he turned to see a small cart coming up the road behind him. A large horse, soft grey in color with deep grey markings upon his nose and legs, drew it, while an elderly man sat upon the cart holding the reins. They soon came to Wilhelm's side and the man riding on the cart gently pulled back on the reins bringing the horse to a stop near the trees where Wilhelm sat. The man looked to Wilhelm with a smile as he came down from the cart pulling a small brown leather sack down behind him. He wore a dark cloak filled with many old mendings and his clothes were worn and thin.  
"Perhaps you would like some company?" The man said taking his hood down from his head. "I am Delathor son of Garahand from the city of Minas Tirith." He replied holding his hand out to Wilhelm.  
"And I am Wilhelm." Wilhelm said taking Delathor's hand within his own. "I come from the city of Edoras. I can not say who my father or my forefathers were before me, for I have never known such a man, but come now, enough of my past, sit with me for the eve and I shall fetch some wood for a fire to warm us through the night." Wilhelm said motioning to the ground beside him.  
"That would be most welcome." Delathor replied with a smile as he patted Wilhelm's hand. He then slowly made his way down to the ground sitting at Wilhelm's side.  
"I have been on the road many nights and have come to find them quite chilling. Some food and drink would suit me as well." Delathor said bringing his sack into his lap. "I have some fresh fruits and dried meat to share with who I will. Would you care for some?" He said reaching into the bag and pulling out a luscious red apple.  
"I thank you deeply." Wilhelm said taking the apple from Delathor's hand. He opened his leather pouch at his side and placed it within closing it tight. "I will return shortly with some wood." Wilhelm replied standing to his feet. He then began to walk away but stopped and turned back to Delathor with a bright smile upon his face. "Thank you for your company." Wilhelm said softly. "My past has been filled with many lonely nights and it will be a comfort to have you here along the road with me my friend."  
"As will it be for me." Delathor replied smiling. Wilhelm nodded his head and then turned away from the road quickly vanishing into the shadows of the approaching night.  
  
Many hours slowly came to pass, as a fire burned brightly in the night warming Wilhelm and his companion before its blazing light. Delathor drew his cloak tight around his shoulders as Wilhelm placed another log upon the fire. He sat before the warm glow of the flames looking deep within them as they licked the cold night air. Delathor watched as a deep sigh passed Wilhelm's lips before he turned away from the fire looking out over the vast still night. His cloak lay on the ground next to his feet with his bow and quiver set neatly upon it. Wilhelm reached into his leather pouch and took out the apple Delathor had given him earlier, taking a bite while he studied the stars high in the heavens.  
"Are you not cold?" Delathor replied through trembling lips. "The fire is warm yet the wind still bites. Do you not feel it pull at your skin?"  
"It does not trouble me." Wilhelm said looking back to Delathor. "The night is cool but in all my years I have never been troubled by the cold. Yet I find the fire relaxing and the warmth within the flames makes for a comfortable sleep under the stars." He then took another bite of his apple and held it within his hand as he drew his legs up to his chest resting his arms upon his knees. For some time all was silent until Delathor broke the silence as a thought came to his mind.  
"If I may." Delathor began. "Do you mind me asking where your road is taking you?"  
"To Rivendell." Wilhelm said softly. "To begin anew in the sanctuary of the elves. As a people we are failing and I do not wish to perish in the wake of poverty that so many others before me have."  
"Aye. That is why I have taken to the road also my lad. So I may live the last few years of my life in a place other than this." Delathor said holding his hand out before him. "But why not go to the vale of Lothlórien and seek the elves there?" He said turning to Wilhelm. "That is where my road shall take me."  
"The land is silenced there and the trees have long begun to fade." Wilhelm replied tossing small twigs into the burning fire. "My heart bids me to travel all the way to Rivendell though the road is long. I've only longed to see a place full of life unlike the lands before me now. Do you ever remember such a time?" Wilhelm said as he looked to Delathor.  
"Once in my youth." Delathor replied. "I am now nearing my seventieth year of life and fifty years have since passed when King Eldarion last sat upon the throne. Only then were the days merry and full of life. With no heir to the throne our lands went without rule and the city began to fall beneath our feet." Delathor said softly. "I only wish it would have not come in my lifetime."  
"As do we all." Wilhelm replied quietly looking deep into the burning embers of the fire. He then took his gaze to the stars and watched as they shimmered brightly within the evening sky. Wilhelm could feel the warmth of the fire upon his face and he looked away as Delathor reached into his sack drawing out a small woolen blanket. He unrolled it and placed it upon the grass where he took rest upon it laying his head on his folded arms. Delathor found sleep quickly and many hours seemed to pass when at last Wilhelm too longed for rest. Slowly he reached before him bringing his cloak away from his feet as he lay upon the ground on his side. He folded his cloak into a small bundle, placing it under his head as he closed his eyes finally falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.  
  
With the rising of the sun a translucent grey fog filled the cool morning air. Dew rested lightly upon the ground and on the branches of the trees that still stood, baring their browning leaves. Wilhelm opened his eyes slowly looking to the fire that had long faded as the night passed him by. He sat up stretching his arms out before him only to find himself alone once again. He then heard his name fall softly upon his ears and he turned away to the sound of the voice. It was Delathor. He appeared through the veil of fog with his horse following steadily behind him. Wilhelm stood to his feet and brushed away the dirt and grass that covered his clothes as Delathor came to his side. Wilhelm then noticed the cart the horse once bore was no where to be seen. A deep sigh passed by Delathor's lips as he looked to his hand resting along his side. Within his closed fingers he held the reins of his horse. Delathor closed his eyes and then opened them slowly looking up to Wilhelm.  
"He will serve you well." Delathor replied softly holding his hand out to Wilhelm. Wilhelm looked down to Delathor's hand at the reins and placed his hand over Delathor's pushing it away.  
"I can not." Wilhelm said shaking his head. "Your journey still has not come to its end."  
"Nay dear boy." Delathor replied. "But I have found others with which to travel. They passed us by early in the morn and a friend of mine from old bid me to follow with their company. My cart is with them now hitched to another horse strong as my own. You can not make your way to Rivendell on your feet alone. Come now take the reins." Delathor said taking Wilhelm's hand in his own. He placed the reins into his open palm and closed his fingers tight around the leather straps.  
"He will lead you home Wilhelm." Delathor said softly. "But for now I must bid you farewell." A gentle smile then came to his aged face and Delathor turned back walking off into the distance fading away into the morning fog. Wilhelm stood in silence his heart aching to say the thanks his lips could not seem to speak. Their paths had now come apart after passing for a brief moment but the memory of their meeting would forever be remembered with this day.  
  
Nearly two weeks had passed since Wilhelm set out after his meeting with Delathor. He had turned to the north following along the foot of the glorious Misty Mountains and he had now come to rest for the night along the edge of the river Glanduin. The night was clear as a full moon hung among the stars in the vast midnight sky. Wilhelm sat before a small fire while his horse grazed upon the grass nearby. Time and again he would look away from the glowing light of the fire before him in hopes to see another face come along the way or to hear the sound of footsteps upon the ground. Hours passed by slowly, filling Wilhelm with a deep loneliness as he sat in silence under the glistening stars. The fire grew small and the night began to chill before Wilhelm finally took rest next to the fire burning brightly before him.  
  
The warm glow of the sun fell upon Wilhelm's face as the dawn came while the moon still shone faintly within the sky. Wilhelm opened his eyes slowly as he sat himself up from the ground rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then heard a soft voice upon the wind and he turned to the place he left his horse the night before near a flowing stream. Not a word passed by Wilhelm's lips as he looked to a young woman who stood before his horse gently caressing its velvet nose. She wore a long grey cloak and underneath flowed a silken white dress worn and faded after many long years of wear. She was whispering softly to the animal and he in turn seemed to listen as he slightly tilted his head in understanding. Wilhelm stood to his feet and watched as the lovely maid took an apple from a tree nearby, offering it to his horse. It was quickly taken away from her hand and eaten as Wilhelm slowly began to make his way to the pair. He moved quietly trying not to scare either of the two but as he stepped over a small bundle of twigs his foot came down upon a stick snapping it in two. The young woman turned around quickly and her eyes met with Wilhelm's as he stood bewildered not knowing what to say to this beautiful stranger.  
"I see you have finally awoken." The maiden replied pulling her hood down from her head. Long golden curls fell down past her shoulders catching the light of the sun upon their strands. A tender smile still was held on her lips as she came towards Wilhelm walking barefoot along the dew covered grass. He looked to her as though he was lost within a dream. one that he dare not close his eyes from, in fear that the vision before him would fade away. Wilhelm breathed in deeply as the young woman came to rest before him taking his hand into her own. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again seemingly having come back to his senses.  
"My name is Rheyen." She whispered. "I have come from Minas Tirith to seek the elves who still dwell in Rivendell."  
Wilhelm was silent for a moment and then he spoke his voice slipping over his words.  
"I am Wilhelm my lady." Wilhelm said bowing before her. "I hail from Edoras and it seems our roads are leading us the same way for I too am seeking the elves within the vale of Rivendell."  
"Then it seems we share the same hopes in our hearts both you and I." Rheyen said as she took her hand from Wilhelm's sweaty grasp. She then went and sat before the fire still burning brightly from the night before. She drew her cloak around her shoulders and reached down rubbing the worn and rough soles of her feet. Wilhelm turned to her and stood for a moment watching as Rheyen took a pair of small leather shoes away from the fire, placing them on her feet. Wilhelm then came and sat at her side wondering when this mysterious visitor came to find him for it seemed she had been with him for some time. Rheyen sensing Wilhelm's eyes looking upon her turned to him with a gentle laugh causing his cheeks to flush red.  
"You have a question yet you can not seem to pass it by your lips." Rheyen said softly. "Come now and speak. You can not stumble upon your words for all time young Wilhelm." Rheyen replied with a tender laugh.  
Wilhelm seemed taken away by her sweet voice yet he was held back by the tone within her words she had spoken. He swallowed hard and brought his hand to his neck rubbing it as he tried to find the right words to say.  
"I merely wonder when it was you came to find me here and why I did not awake." Wilhelm replied. "I can usually hear the breath of a dove as it rests high within the boughs of a tree."  
"You were sleeping rather soundly." Rheyen replied softly. "Though I can be silent when the need may be. I have learned to slip from place to place unnoticed hiding within the shadows. It has become my way of life after living on the streets for all this time." Rheyen said turning away from Wilhelm. "It is not something I wish to relive again. That is why I have left the city behind me in search of a new life."  
"That way of life has been known to me as well." Wilhelm replied. "I have not known any other way to live in all the years I have dwelled within these lands."  
"Nor have I." Rheyen whispered. She then grew silent while she looked deep into the burning embers of the fire. Many minutes passed before she said another word.  
"I came to you in the late hours of the evening." Rheyen sighed. "I could see the light of your fire far in the distance and I longed for its warmth. When I came here I found you sleeping softly whispering words I have never heard before in your sleep. I sat by your side for many hours and I must have finally given in to sleep for I woke this morning next to the fire with your hand resting on my arm. I thought I had woke you when I took it away but you slept soundly until you awoke just now." Wilhelm smiled but said nothing and then another question came to his mind.  
"You said I was whispering in my sleep." Wilhelm replied.  
"That you were." Rheyen said quietly. "But the words I heard have never before fallen upon my ears."  
"Strange." Wilhelm replied lost in thought. "In a dream that came to me I remember hearing a song. It seemed someone was singing it to me from afar. Perhaps it was that song I whispered though my sleep."  
"Perhaps." Rheyen replied. "But that I can not say. The words you spoke are lost to me now and it seems that you too can not remember them. In time they may come to you again."  
"That they may." Wilhelm said with a sigh. He then took his hand to his pack that rested near the fire and drew out some dried fruit from within. He offered some to Rheyen and she gladly accepted taking the treat quickly into her mouth. He then shared his drink with her and refilled his bottle within the waters of the Glanduin. Wilhelm then repacked his horse and went to Rheyen who was still sitting before the fire.  
"I can not see letting you continue on your journey alone." Wilhelm replied holding his hand out before him. "Will you come and ride with me my friend?"  
"Your offer is greatly accepted." Rheyen said with a smile as she reached out for Wilhelm's hand. He then lifted her up from the ground and led her to his horse to continue on their journey once more.  
  
A day passed and the night had fallen upon another before Wilhelm desired to rest again along the foot of the Misty Mountains. Rivendell was another five days away and Wilhelm's thoughts had constantly rested upon his dream that came to him two days past. The voice that fell upon his ears in the dream seemed to be one from a distant memory, one he had known before. Yet he fought to remember the words within the song. Could they have been a faint remembrance of his forgotten past finding a way to him after so many years? A deep sigh passed by Wilhelm's lips as he looked down to Rheyen sleeping peacefully close to his chest. His arm rested upon her shoulder holding her close as the other held to the reins. He drew his horse off the path and came to a large tree with branches that swept down to the ground, bearing leaves of deep browns and reds. Wilhelm let the reins fall from his hand as the horse came to rest near the tree as Rheyen opened her eyes slowly looking to Wilhelm.  
"We will rest here for the night before the warmth of a fire." Wilhelm said softly placing his cloak over Rheyen's shoulders. "You have been shivering in your sleep even while resting close to my side."  
"Will you not catch a chill?" Rheyen replied as Wilhelm came down from the horse. "I can not take your cloak knowing you too will be cold."  
"I shall be fine." Wilhelm said as he helped Rheyen down from the horse. "I have never been bothered with the cold in all the years I can remember, but I have always found comfort within the light of a fire." Rheyen smiled and pulled her hood up over her head as Wilhelm left her side to gather wood for a fire. While he was away she looked to the stars shining brightly in the heavens above. The memory of her mother soon came to her as she remembered the day she passed leaving her and her younger brother alone in the streets when they were but seven and nine. Two years later her brother fell ill and he too passed leaving Rheyen alone in a world she so longed to forget. Tears filled her eyes and the sound of Wilhelm's footsteps upon the ground drew her hand to her face as she quickly dried away her fallen tears. She turned to him as he arranged some bits of wood within a circle of rocks. He then struck two rocks together above a small pile of dried leaves casting sparks upon them. Soon they took to fire and he quickly drew the leaves up into his hands setting them among the branches and twigs he had gathered. Within minutes the fire had grown and Wilhelm knelt before it gently stirring it with a long stick. Rheyen stood nearby watching as the warm amber glow of the fire shone upon his face. He seemed worn and thin but his face was bright and fair. His hair was the color of golden brown wheat and it hung long past his shoulders and over his ears. Rheyen had not once seen it pulled back away from his face in all the days she had been at his side. She could see him breathing in deeply as he brushed his hand along his brow before he sat back away from the fire resting his feet upon a small rock. Rheyen then came to him and sat next to his side. Wilhelm seemed focused on something far away for his eyes were distant, held in a blank stare. Rheyen had never before seen a shade of blue that his eyes held, for they reminded her of the color of violets that bloomed with the coming of spring. In a way it seemed Wilhelm was different though she could not seem to place the reason why. He appeared to be the same and along the way she learned that their lives have even fallen onto the same path for they both were left on the streets at a young age. She sighed and then noticed a single tear slowly falling along his cheek as it caught the light of the fire upon its surface. Rheyen reached her hand to Wilhelm's face and gently wiped the tear away as Wilhelm smiled and looked her way.  
"There are so many things I wish I could remember." Wilhelm said softly. "I feel as though there is a great void in my heart only having memories from my most recent past."  
"You should not trouble yourself with such things." Rheyen replied placing her hand gently upon Wilhelm's leg. "Our road is leading us to a better life in Rivendell Wilhelm. There is where we shall truly find all it is we need within our lives.  
"That we may." Wilhelm whispered. "But I can not fight the desire to know more of the distant past that seems to haunt my dreams." Wilhelm replied. "I do not even know my rightful name for this is one I chose for myself when I was just a boy. I can not even say who it was I called father or who I could speak of as my mother. I do not even know where it was I could have once called home.  
"One day Wilhelm you will find all the answers to the things you wish to know." Rheyen said with a smile. Wilhelm too smiled and placed his hand over Rheyen's as it rested on his leg. He then reached up to his face and drew his hand along his cheek before pulling back his hair to rest behind his ear. Rheyen's eyes grew wide and she took her hand up from Wilhelm's leg drawing her fingers to his face.  
"Your ear." Rheyen said softly. "Did you know how it appears?"  
"That I do." Wilhelm replied as he drew Rheyen's hand away. "The other is like that too but I have kept them hidden beneath my hair. I was ridiculed when I was younger for the way they look so I let my hair grow long to keep them from others sight."  
"They look to be those of an elf, though I can not say I have seen one in my lifetime." Rheyen whispered. "Yet I have heard of them often and have pictured them within my mind."  
"As have I." Wilhelm said as he pulled his hair back out from behind his ear. "But I am not one of them for I am just a mere mortal man." Wilhelm then looked away and sighed deeply as he cast his eyes towards the stars in the sky. His heart ached and his eyes were heavy longing for sleep lost in the days past. Rheyen drew her arms high above her head and yawned deeply as she laid herself on the ground at Wilhelm's side. Soon the fire began to fade and Wilhelm too found rest as he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep on the ground as he sank into the soft grass next to Rheyen as she slept under the starlit sky.  
  
With the coming morn Wilhelm opened his eyes looking upon Rheyen sleeping before him. A soft smile was upon her lips and her face seemed peaceful more so then in the days past. He did not wish to wake her for she seemed happily lost within a pleasant dream. Wilhelm lay next to her watching as she took in each breath while the smile upon her face grew. Her golden curls had fallen out from beneath her hood and were resting over her face and she flinched as they brushed against her nose. Wilhelm then put his hand to her face gently brushing away her hair that rested along her cheek. Rheyen feeling his touch opened her eyes as Wilhelm placed her hair back behind her ear.  
"The morning has come." Wilhelm said softly. "We should start on our way once more. Rivendell is but four days away."  
"Time has passed so quickly." Rheyen replied as she sat up taking in a deep breath of the morning air. "Yet it seems an eternity has fallen upon me since my journey first began."  
"It seems the same for me." Wilhelm said as he stood to his feet. "Yet only two weeks have passed me by. How many days have you been on the road dear Rheyen?" Wilhelm asked as he held his hand out to her.  
"I lost count over a year ago." Rheyen replied softly as she took Wilhelm's hand and stood to her feet. "I have been wandering for some time unsure of where my road would lead. I had lived within the Firien Wood for some time with a group of others seeking shelter beneath the boughs of the trees there. I grew tired of that life, wandering to and fro from valley to vale and now my road has finally led me here to you."  
"That it has." Wilhelm said with a smile. "And I could not ask for a lovelier companion than you." Wilhelm whispered softly as he brought Rheyen's hand to his lips leaving a gentle kiss upon her skin. Rheyen blushed as she returned a tender smile to Wilhelm as he led her towards his horse, helping her up onto the saddle before they continued on their way once more.  
  
Four days had soon come to pass when Wilhelm finally came upon the outer edge of Rivendell in the dark of night. Many small fires burned within the forest casting long shadows upon the trees as they came towards the southern borders. An eerie silence filled the air and Wilhelm slowly brought his horse to rest as he turned an ear to his side. He listened for a moment's time and then looked down to Rheyen as she slept peacefully within his embrace. Many hours had since passed when she gave into the desire for a long awaited rest. Wilhelm smiled and took in a deep breath before looking back towards Rivendell and the glowing lights within. He then called out into the vastness of the blackened sky waking Rheyen from sleep.  
"I am Wilhelm from the city of Edoras." He shouted into the night. "I can hear your breath and feel your warmth within the air. Come now and show yourselves for I mean you no harm. I have come here with my companion to seek sanctuary among the elves." Rheyen then watched as four men tall in stance came out from the cover of the trees holding bows at their sides. They took down their hoods letting the moonlight fall upon their faces and it was then that Rheyen took notice they were elves and not of her own kind. Their eyes were fixed upon Wilhelm as they stared at him with an overwhelming curiosity. He began to feel uneasy and his horse soon felt his fear and grew restless. Wilhelm pulled back on the reins and the animal soon calmed as the elves came near.  
"How is it that you could sense we were near?" One of the elves replied. "No day has yet passed when we have been discovered by a mere mortal man."  
"It is a gift I have." Wilhelm replied softly as he came down from his horse. "My eyesight is sharp as is my hearing. More so than other men I can say. But if we may Rheyen and I would like to stay among you for we have no home that we can return to."  
"That you may." Another elf replied. "My name is Céredor." The elf replied bowing before Wilhelm. "I shall take you to see Endien, the lord of Rivendell." Wilhelm then turned to Rheyen as she still sat upon the back of his horse. He smiled and held his hand out to her helping her down to the ground below. Céredor then led them on their way through the trees towards the glorious city of Rivendell.  
  
Many lights burned brightly shining through the trees as Wilhelm and Rheyen came upon Rivendell and all its beauty. The sound of rushing water filled their ears as a small stream caught the moonlight upon its surface while it flowed near their side. They were lead towards a great hall with beautifully carved pillars rising high into the midnight sky. All the walls were open with large windows overlooking the deep valley below where the river Bruinen flowed, fed by the many majestic waterfalls that fell from the hills above. Rheyen could not seem to press a word beyond her lips as they were led into the hall glowing with the light of the many fires that burned within the regal marble fireplaces that lined the entrance. Wilhelm looked on through the entrance to a large room that rested to his left lined with shelves and filled with thousands of books. He stopped for a moment to look inside and then he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a tall elf with long auburn hair standing before him. A circlet of silver rested upon his head and he was clothed in a flowing robe shining with the many colors of autumn leaves.  
"Your name has fallen upon my ears quickly my friend." The elf replied with a smile. "You are Wilhelm of Edoras, the man with the gift of elves." Wilhelm's face drew into a blank stare and the elf came to him resting his hand upon his shoulder. "It seems you have discovered those who dwell within the shadows at the borders have you not?" He replied. Wilhelm nodded slowly and the elf patted his arm gently in return. "Come now with me." The elf said motioning for Wilhelm to follow. "There is no need to fear me for I am Endien, the lord of Rivendell. You are welcome to stay among us for as long as you wish my friend."  
"Thank you." Wilhelm said softly as he took Rheyen's hand into his own. He then followed Endien as began to make his way down the hall to a room that lay far ahead to their right. Endien went inside and took his place upon a majestic golden chair that rested before a fire burning within an elegant fireplace. Wilhelm came through the door holding tightly to Rheyen's hand as they both sat before Endien in a pair of regal chairs carved from wood that shone with the color of silver. All was silent as they sat within the glow of the fire while Endien held Wilhelm within his gaze. Once again Wilhelm became uneasy and Rheyen squeezed his hand gently as he shuffled in his chair.  
"How long have you had this gift?" Endien replied leaning towards Wilhelm.  
"From the time my memory has allowed me to remember." Wilhelm said softly. "I know little of my past and I have no memory of my mother or father. They are the ones who would know more so than I."  
"I see." Endien sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "And what of you?" He replied looking to Rheyen. "Do you too share this gift?"  
"I am afraid not." Rheyen said softly. "I am merely a peasant girl from the city of Minas Tirith who has tired of the life I once lived. I came to Wilhelm along my travels and we have shared the remainder of our journey together since." Wilhelm then interrupted taking in a deep breath before he spoke.  
"What is this gift you speak of?" Wilhelm replied. "I have never known it to be anything other than keen senses that have developed over the passing of time."  
"That may be." Endien replied. "But there seems to be more about you that you have yet to tell me dear Wilhelm. Come now are there any other questions you wish to put before me?" Wilhelm was silent for he knew Endien could not answer his questions about his past or tell him who is mother or father was. He shook his head and then Rheyen looked to him as he sighed deeply.  
"There is no need to rush such things." Endien said as he stood to his feet. "Many days are before us when we can talk again. I will take you to your room now. You shall stay here within my home for the time being." Wilhelm looked to Rheyen and stood to his feet as she too followed in turn. They both then took leave with Endien as he led them down a long corridor and to a room that overlooked the valley below. Two beds rested within shadowed by a small fire that burned in a fireplace nearby wrought with fine silver. Endien bowed before them as he took their leave allowing them to rest within the comforts of the elegant feather down beds. Rheyen drew herself quickly into her bed resting beneath the silken covers as she drew them close around her body. Wilhelm smiled brightly and turned his eyes to the stars high in the moonlit night as his mind began to fill with questions before he too finally found rest within his bed.  
  
Three days soon came to pass while Rheyen and Wilhelm stayed within the quiet vale of Rivendell in the comforts of Endien's home. Night had fallen over the day and Rheyen found herself walking alone through Rivendell taking in all the beauty around her for yet another evening. As she came to Endien's home a light flickered within the room that she and Wilhelm shared overlooking the valley below. A deep sigh passed her lips as she took her gaze up to the balcony while Wilhelm stood there in silence above her. Since their arrival he had drawn himself away seeking solitude wherever it could be found. Rheyen turned away and made her way back to Endien's hall where she crept silently through the vast corridors until she came upon her room. Rheyen stood in the doorway watching Wilhelm for a moment as the moonlight played on his somber face while he looked into the heavens. She knew he could sense her near for he tried in vain not to turn her way but he soon looked away as she came to his side setting her hand upon his arm.  
"Speak to me Wilhelm." Rheyen whispered softly. "You have not been yourself since the day after we first arrived."  
"That I have not." Wilhelm said quietly turning towards Rheyen. "My mind has been filled with many questions since our meeting with Endien. They have kept me from sleep this evening for that is why you have found me here." Wilhelm replied with a deep sigh.  
"Why not bring them forth to Endien." Rheyen said softly. "Perhaps he could answer them."  
"I only wish he could." Wilhelm replied. "But how can he answer the questions of my past from a place he does not know." Wilhelm then grew silent, as he looked to the stars shining brightly above. Never in all his life had he seen the stars shine as brilliant as they did within Rivendell. A gentle sigh then passed by his lips and he turned to Rheyen. She smiled and then reached her hand to Wilhelm's face gently drawing away the hair that hung along his cheek. Wilhelm closed his eyes for her touch was as gentle as the crimson petals of a rose and as soothing as a mid summers rain. She placed his hair behind his ear and then tenderly brought her finger down the edge of his face.  
"This may be a part of your past he can answer." Rheyen whispered as her finger came down along Wilhelm's ear. "There may be something about you that even you yourself do not know."  
"Nay dear Rheyen." Wilhelm replied drawing her hand away. "I am only a peasant such as yourself who has grown tired of the life I once lived. Nothing more."  
"Say what you wish." Rheyen said softly. "But I can sense something different about you Wilhelm and deep within you know it too." Rheyen then left Wilhelm's side and took to bed where she soon found rest before the slowly burning fire. Wilhelm took in a deep breath and looked away for words could not seem to find their way to his lips. Deep within he could sense something of the unknown yet his heart always feared to speak of such things. And so as the hours passed by Wilhelm stood under the light of the stars with his thoughts until the night had almost fallen into day.  
  
Rheyen opened her eyes slowly looking before her while Wilhelm lay in silence on the bed next to her own. His eyes were closed and his hand rested upon his breast as his chest rose and fell with each passing breath. The soft warm glow of the fire still burning within the room shone lightly upon his face as he lay in deep slumber. A sigh passed by Rheyen's lips as she sat up drawing herself out from under her covers. She turned her legs over the side of her bed and set them upon the soft velour rug on the floor below. Rheyen stood to her feet and quietly came to Wilhelm's side standing in silence before him as he slept. Many minutes passed by as the darkened night slowly lightened with the coming dawn while Rheyen stood in silence lost among many thoughts. Wilhelm then turned his head gently in his sleep and his face seemed to grow misshapen for his eyes drew tighter together and his lips seemed to mouth words he could not speak. The turn then passed as quickly as it began and he was peaceful once more. Rheyen took in a deep breath and then turned away making her way out into the hall to watch the sun dawn with the coming morn.  
  
As Rheyen made her way through the halls she finally came to an open balcony facing out into the eastern sky. Below many lights shone among the trees in Rivendell where each home lay within the hills and valleys throughout the land. Gentle melodies filled the air as the birds woke singing with the rising of the sun. A soft breeze came through Rheyen's hair as she closed her eyes taking in the fresh scent of the air. Every morn the wind brought a scent of the fragrant blossoms that bloomed far to the west, which Rheyen could only picture within her mind. Time and again a vision would come to her of a quiet garden filled with blooms of roses and soft white lilies bordered by small golden flowers for which she had no name. She smiled and then a soft voice whispered behind her and she opened her eyes leaving the splendor image of the garden behind. Rheyen then turned to the voice and there stood Endien behind her with a bright smile upon his face. He then came to her and stood in silence at her side as she took her gaze back to the sights before her once more.  
"Such beauty." Endien said softly looking to Rheyen. "One can lose themselves within a land such as this and never wish to be found again." Rheyen said nothing but there was a truth among the words he spoke. A deep sigh passed by her lips and then she turned away looking to the northern sky.  
"Your mind is clouded with many thoughts." Endien replied. "You have passed by my room many times as you've woken from your sleep these past few nights. Tell me Rheyen what it is that troubles you. Have you not found all it was you were seeking here in Rivendell?"  
"I have." Rheyen said quietly. "But there is one here that I know who has not."  
"Do you speak of your friend Wilhelm?" Endien replied looking back to Rheyen. She was silent for a moment and then she turned to Endien with a soft sigh.  
"That I do." Rheyen replied. "Tell me Endien, do you too sense something about him that seems to have no place for words."  
"Yes dear Rheyen." Endien said turning to look over the distant horizon. The sun was just now beginning to show over the hills bringing a soft amber glow to the sky. "Upon your arrival word came to me quickly for he could sense those who have hidden within the shadows on the edge of the city. They have protected these borders for many centuries and no mortal man has yet discovered them there." Endien replied. "It is unknown to me how Wilhelm could feel their presence near but he did. There is more to this young man than he or I may ever know." Endien then fell into silence watching as the sun rose further into the sky. He then closed his eyes and began to sing a soft melody as it was carried away on the passing breeze. When he finished Rheyen stood looking to Endien as his eyes slowly opened and turned her way. Rheyen stood with her lips partially opened as though she was looking for words to pass over them. Her eyes were wide and fixed upon Endien's face.  
"Those words." Rheyen whispered bringing her fingertips to her face. "I have heard some of them once before. They were lost to me but now their memory has returned."  
"Where was it that you once heard these words?" Endien said turning to Rheyen.  
"From Wilhelm." Rheyen replied softly looking deep into Endien's eyes. "When I first came to find him along the road. He was resting beside a fire whispering words in his sleep, almost as though he was singing them to himself just as you did now."  
"How is this so?" Endien replied as he rubbed his hands together before him. He seemed bothered by the notion of Wilhelm knowing some words of his song but Rheyen could sense something else was pressing hard against Endien's mind.  
"The song you sang has some meaning to you does it not?" Rheyen said softly.  
"That it does." Endien said drawing his hands together within his sleeves of his silken robe. "More so then you may understand. But come with me now, I must wake Wilhelm and speak to him now while this memory is still fresh within your mind." Endien then took Rheyen by the arm and made ready to lead her away when he heard a faint voice on the air as soft as a distant whisper. Endien stood in silence and listened with an ear turned to the wind. A voice came to him bringing the very words he had sung earlier. Yet they soon grew with an intensity and in turn they seemed close by. It was then that Endien realized they were not an echo of his own words but of another's voice carried to him through the halls.  
  
Not a word was spoken as Endien slowly made his way through the hall with Rheyen close to his side. The voice still fell upon his ears with the tone of bells ringing into the passing breeze. Endien soon came before the room that Rheyen shared with Wilhelm and there he stopped standing for a moment in silence next to the doorway. Rheyen came around his side and peered into the room as she held her breath trying not to be heard. There upon the balcony stood Wilhelm looking out into the eastern sky as the sun rose higher with the coming morn. The song then quickly came to an abrupt end as Wilhelm turned around feeling as though he was being watched. Rheyen could not find any words to pass by her lips for it was Wilhelm's voice that she and Endien had heard upon the morning air. A soft smile then came to her face as she stood quietly in the doorway. She then came towards Wilhelm as Endien brought himself to the doorway.  
"Those words." Endien said as he walked into the room. "Where have you heard them fall upon your ears before Wilhelm?"  
  
"That I can not say." Wilhelm replied quietly. "They came to me in a dream during the night and I have sung them now just as I heard them in my sleep." Wilhelm said softly. "The words are unknown to me but I feel as though they have fallen upon my ears long ago. Why do you ask?" Wilhelm replied with a look of concern on his face.  
"Those words are Quenderien." Endien said softly. "Elvish as you would say, but for now I can not tell you anything more." Rheyen then looked up to Wilhelm as he stared at Endien in confusion.  
"Remember when I told you of the words I heard you whispering in your sleep on that night I first came to find you?" Rheyen replied. "Endien just sang them moments ago while we stood on the balcony nearby."  
"But what is this secrecy?" Wilhelm asked looking to Endien and then to Rheyen. "Why can you not tell me more about this song I just sang now?"  
"That I can not tell you." Endien sighed. "I must leave to seek more answers before saying anything more." Endien then began to make his way from the room when he noticed Wilhelm fussing nervously with his hair. He then watched as Wilhelm pulled his hair back behind his ear as he looked down to Rheyen. Endien's eyes grew large as he turned back to Wilhelm slowly walking his way.  
"Do my own eyes deceive me?" Endien replied reaching his hand out towards Wilhelm's ear. Wilhelm quickly pulled his hair away letting it fall back over his ear but Endien pushed it away setting his hand along the side of Wilhelm's face.  
"Why have you not shown me this before?" Endien said quietly.  
"I did not feel the need." Wilhelm remarked drawing himself away from Endien's touch. A deep sigh fell past Endien's lips and he brought his hands together under his robe as he turned away.  
"I must leave you now." Endien whispered. "The answers I seek will not all be found here." Endien then turned back to Wilhelm his face blank of any expression. "Until my return you must stay within the borders of Rivendell. Promise me that my friend."  
"I shall though I do not know the reason why." Wilhelm said with a sigh. Endien bowed his head then turned away once more leaving Wilhelm and Rheyen standing within the room alone in silence, a loss for words with the events that had just come to pass.  
  
Two weeks slowly drew by and Endien had not yet returned. Though that time Wilhelm and Rheyen made their way through Rivendell as many eyes seemed to turn their way while whispers were shared between eager lips in words of elvish. Over the days Wilhelm had begun to feel uneasy under the many watchful eyes and he had now kept himself hidden away within his room. Rheyen's heart began to ache for she could see Wilhelm was deeply troubled but he did not wish to speak of it. It was on this night that she came to him while he sat on the balcony in their room looking high into the starlit sky. His knees were drawn close to his chest while he rested his arms upon them. In his fingers he held a small golden leaf which he turned about letting it catch the light of the moon upon its surface. He sighed deeply and then turned to the doorway where Rheyen stood watching him in silence.  
"So many questions with no answers." Wilhelm whispered turning back to the evening sky. Rheyen then came into the room making her way onto the balcony where she stopped to stand near Wilhelm.  
"How can I go on like this?" Wilhelm said looking up to Rheyen. "Everyone speaks behind my back but I do not know what they say. It seems everyone within Rivendell knows what it is that Endien seeks. everyone but I."  
"Do not trouble yourself with such things." Rheyen said sitting next to Wilhelm. "He will return soon and then all you wish to know will be at hand. Just let yourself enjoy the beauty within this land we can now call our home." Rheyen replied touching her hand to Wilhelm's cheek.  
"It is hard to enjoy myself when all eyes are upon me when I leave this room." Wilhelm sighed. "But the days are brighter when you are here by my side." Rheyen smiled and drew her hand along Wilhelm's face letting her fingers fall upon the edge of his ear. Wilhelm closed his eyes holding onto the moment for Rheyen's touch warmed his heart and lightened his soul. A gentle kiss then fell upon his cheek and he opened his eyes turning to Rheyen's smiling face.  
"I can not say how much joy has filled my heart since I came to find you along the road." Rheyen said softly. "I only wish out paths may have crossed sooner."  
"As do I." Wilhelm whispered touching his fingers to Rheyen's tender lips. She blushed and turned away looking to the stars shining brightly within the sky. Wilhelm then brought his arm around Rheyen's shoulder drawing her close to his side. Many hours passed as they sat within each other's warm embrace before they finally fell asleep hand in hand under the cover of the cool autumn night.  
  
A soft voice fell upon Rheyen's ears as the warmth of the rising sun shone on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and there standing before her was Endien looking out over the valley. Wilhelm was no longer on the balcony for he had seemingly left while she still slept leaving a silken pillow to rest under her head. Rheyen came up from the floor and Endien turned her way quickly putting a finger to his lips before a word could pass by her lips.  
"Listen." Endien whispered looking over the edge of the balcony. Rheyen stood to her feet and looked below to the soft grey fog that rested among the trees as the dew gathered upon their leaves. For a moment Rheyen could hear nothing and then a familiar voice came to her on the passing breeze. Below Rheyen could see Wilhelm walking through the fallen leaves that had begun to rest upon the ground with the coming of autumn. He was singing softly and Rheyen listened closely to the words as a smile came to her face. It was the song he had sung once before in his sleep and again just before Endien's leave.  
  
Ve i éleni silma Mi i mornië lómë Harya nilda mi i sírë Antalto mi cálënta  
  
Yiva i arin utúlien Ve i Úr eriennin tára  
  
Coiva meld Rheyen yondo  
  
Mi sina Quenderien lairë  
  
"It is a beautiful language is it not?" Endien said quietly looking to Rheyen. "It is a lullaby he sings. One that has been in my family for many thousands of years."  
"A lullaby?" Rheyen replied turning to Endien with a look of confusion on her face.  
"Yes." Endien answered. "In your speech the words would sound like this." Endien then began to sing softly, almost as if in a whisper so only Rheyen could hear.  
  
As the stars brightly shine  
  
Within the darkened night Take comfort in the peace They bring with their light  
  
When the morning comes As the sun rises high Wake my beloved son With this elvish lullaby  
  
Rheyen said nothing as she turned back to Wilhelm who was still standing below repeating the words of his song over again, trying to comprehend their meaning. Many minutes seemed to pass by in silence before Endien turned to Rheyen speaking softly.  
"Over a hundred years ago my daughter Yávië left here to sail over the sea from the Havens to join her mother upon the shores of Eldamar." Endien replied. "It was not until I left that I learned she never sailed to those lands. She remained here within this world in the city of Minas Tirith living her life under a different name. She soon came to live within the King's house as a ward to his lady. While there King Elessar's son Eldarion grew rather fond of her and soon asked for her hand in marriage. After the passing of the king, Eldarion came to rule with my daughter as his queen. A year later she gave birth to a son who she named Níracas."  
"I never knew there was an heir to the kingdom." Rheyen said quietly looking to Endien. "Nor do I believe my mother knew of such a thing. In all the time I lived within the King's city I heard no word of a child born to become heir of the throne pass over one's lips."  
  
"Even here in the far north we never knew." Endien replied. "Since the child's birth he was hidden away in secrecy, yet for what reason I do not know. That is one mystery I have yet to unfold. But I came to learn that the child was stolen away under the light of the stars on a cold autumn night when he was only two years of age. He was taken to the city of Edoras where his captor was killed upon the steps of the Golden Hall of Meduseld after slaying another man who he feared knew what he had done by taking the King's only son. The guards of Edoras could not understand the child when he spoke his name nor did the child know from what land he hailed so he was taken into the care of a childless woman who was far into her years of life. Her name was Levien but her time within these lands came to an end only five years after taking the orphaned child into her care. Many years passed by as the king and queen hoped to see their son but no one within the kingdom knew of his birth or of his fate so he was never found though in truth he was only a few days ride away. Yávië fell into despair and left this world leaving Eldarion alone within his own sorrow. A madness soon came over him and four years later he ran himself through upon his own sword so ending his life, leaving the city of Minas Tirith and the race of men without a king."  
"But what does this have to do with Wilhelm?" Rheyen said softly looking over the edge of the balcony watching as Wilhelm came into view through the boughs of the trees and their browning leaves.  
"I believe Wilhelm is Níracas." Endien replied. "The missing heir to your city and to the race of men."  
"Wilhelm?" Rheyen shouted quickly covering her lips with her hands. "But how do you know this?" She whispered slowly pulling her hands away.  
"The song he sings is one I once sang to my daughter and if Wilhelm was indeed her son that would explain why he remembers the words falling upon his ears once before, for I know she must have sang it to her own child as I once did to her." Endien replied. Rheyen sighed deeply for she could not believe all that was falling upon her ears. She then heard Wilhelm shout out her name and she looked through the trees as Wilhelm rushed along the forest floor stirring up the blanket of newly fallen leaves upon the ground. He quickly ran along the side of Endien's house coming through the front entrance to the hall leading to his room. Gasping for breath he came to rest before the doorway holding his hand up against the wall.  
"That song." Wilhelm said taking in a deep breath as Rheyen quickly came to his side. "It was sung to me by my mother. I have remembered it just now!" A glowing smile then came to Rheyen's face and she embraced Wilhelm tightly. Endien then came into the room from the balcony bowing his head down to Wilhelm.  
"I have returned." Endien replied with a smile. "Tell me Wilhelm, do you know the name Níracas?" For a moment Wilhelm fell into silence his eyes growing wide. Within that instant a flood of memories seemed to come to him from his childhood and he closed his eyes as the tender voice of a woman called to him from afar.  
"The name was given to me by my mother." Wilhelm whispered as he opened his eyes. "I heard it upon her lips just now as I closed my eyes. It is her voice I have heard singing within my dreams."  
"Then it is true." Endien said coming to Wilhelm and setting his hand upon his shoulder. "You are the missing heir Wilhelm, the king that should be upon the throne of men."  
"What do you mean by this?" Wilhelm said his face stern. "How is it that I am the heir to Gondor?"  
"There is much to tell you my friend." Endien replied leading Wilhelm towards the fire. "But your mother was once the queen of Minas Tirith the wife to King Eldarion."  
"My mother?" Wilhelm said sitting in a chair next to the hearth. Rheyen then came and sat on the floor close to Wilhelm's feet.  
"Yes." Endien replied looking into the slowly burning fire.  
"Yet you said the words to this song I remember are Quenderien. If this is so how is it that a woman of Gondor knows such a language?" Wilhelm said quietly turning his eyes to Rheyen as she placed her hand over his.  
"She was an elven maid from my lands." Endien replied with a sigh. "And she was also my daughter."  
"Your daughter?" Wilhelm said quietly, his voice fading into a soft whisper.  
"She left many years ago to sail over the sea from the Grey Havens and all this time I never knew she had taken refuge within the city of Minas Tirith living in the house of the king. She changed her name to Márië, short for the elvish word Namárië; or farewell." Endien softly replied. "You were stolen you're your mother and father when you were just a child and taken to the city of Edoras. The reason for this is still unknown to me but your captor was slain on the steps of the Golden Hall after he had slain another man. Your true identity was unknown for your mother and father had kept your birth a secret, so you were taken by the guards of Edoras to a woman named Levien who cared for you until she passed away." All was quiet as the minutes passed by before Wilhelm broke the silence taking in a deep breath.  
"I remember now." Wilhelm replied with a sigh. "I called her mother though in my heart I knew there was another I once called that name. She left me when I was still a young and since that time I cared for myself watching in sorrow as the city fell into ruins around me." Wilhelm said softly. "Yet it seems as though many years have since come and gone from that time."  
"The time has been long indeed." Endien said looking to Wilhelm. "Thirty and four years have since passed from the day you were taken from the city of Minas Tirith only to be found days later in Edoras." Wilhelm's eyes grew large and he felt as though he would faint as he leaned further back into his chair.  
"How can this be?" Wilhelm replied with confusion. "I have tried in desperation to press the painful memory of my past behind me but I can not fathom so many years passing me by since my mother Levien left my side."  
"Our race ages slowly Wilhelm." Endien said softly. "Even so it seems time passes by quickly as we watch in sorrow while everything else around us dies, for we are immortal both you and I."  
"Immortal?" Wilhelm whispered through his lips.  
"Yes dear Wilhelm." Endien replied quietly. "But we can leave our lives if slain in battle or with overwhelming sadness and despair from a broken heart. Just as your mother did when she lost you."  
"I do not know what to say." Wilhelm said with a sigh as he looked to Rheyen.  
"Much has come forth to you in such a short time." Endien replied as he stood to his feet. "I shall leave you to your own accord here within your room for as long as you wish. If you should need my counsel Wilhelm it is always at hand to give. Remember you are the heir to the throne of Gondor, a King in those lands and a prince here among the elves of Rivendell." Endien said as he brought his hands together drawing them inside the flowing sleeves of his robe as he bowed his head. He then took leave of Wilhelm and Rheyen making his way into the hall as two other elves came to his side eagerly asking questions in a language Wilhelm could not understand. Not a word was spoken for quite some time as Wilhelm came away from his chair standing near the balcony overlooking the vast realm of Rivendell as the faint sound of voices fell upon his ears from the ground below. Many elves slowly made their way through the trees turning their eyes upwards to Wilhelm as joyous smiles beamed on their faces while the familiar name of Níracas could be heard passing over their lips. Wilhelm took in a deep breath and turned to Rheyen who was now standing before the fireplace admiring a painting that hung above the hearth.  
"So much it seems now lies within my hands." Wilhelm replied as he came away from the open terrace. "Gondor now has a King yet I can not seem to believe that this newfound King is I." Wilhelm said softly. "Where is the path that I must now follow to finally claim the name of my father and my forefathers before me so I may lead the peoples of Gondor towards hope so we may rebuild our cities once again?"  
"That I can not say." Rheyen said turning to Wilhelm as his face grew uneasy with the many questions that seemed to fill his mind. "Yet I believe Endien shall show you if you truly wish to find the way."  
"Do you imagine so?" Wilhelm replied softly. "In my heart I know the road will hold many hills and at times the path shall go array but I do not know if I truly wish to take such matters into my own hands for I can not imagine holding the entire future of Gondor and all its peoples within my grasp."  
"Only time can show you what Gondor will become once a King is upon the throne once more." Rheyen said softly as Wilhelm began to walk away from her side. "My city lies within your hands Wilhelm as does the one you once called home." Rheyen replied as Wilhelm made his way out into the hall. "Do not let your dreams for a better future crumble just as our lands have before our own eyes." Rheyen shouted as Wilhelm faded from her sight. "Our tomorrow shall be built upon your decision."  
  
The sun rose and fell upon many days and soon a month has come to pass when Endien came to find Wilhelm standing next to his horse on the forest floor as leaves shuffled around him in the cool autumn breeze. Rheyen was knelt down to the ground gently tying two small leather satchels closed before handing them to Wilhelm as he fastened them to his horse's saddle. Close by many others stood clutching the reins of fine white horses given to them by the elves. They too came to Rivendell to seek sanctuary with the elves but now a light shone upon the dark days of their past and they were awaiting a journey that was to be soon at hand.  
"I only wish your time here with us could be longer." Endien replied quietly as he came to Wilhelm and Rheyen as they packed the last bundle upon their horse. "Must you leave us so soon?"  
"That I must." Wilhelm replied as he lifted Rheyen onto the saddle handing her the reins as she tenderly ran her hand along the horse's mane. "I have made my decision and I should return while the White Tower still stands within the city of Minas Tirith."  
"Then you have chosen to take your rightful place as the King of Gondor?" Endien said as a company of elves slowly began to make their way through the trees.  
"Aye." Wilhelm replied. "The people of those lands must have their king so their lives may be joyous once more."  
"That they do." Endien said as he placed his hand upon Wilhelm's shoulder. "Your heart is strong Wilhelm, just as your name implies. The men of this world could ask for no other to rule as their king."  
"You are too kind with your words." Wilhelm replied smiling. "But the journey shall be long and it is time we begin on our way." Wilhelm said as he took hold of the saddle to pull himself onto his horse.  
"Just not yet." Endien replied setting his hand lightly over Wilhelm's as he slowly drew it away from the saddle. "Before you leave these lands I have something I must present you." An elf then came to Endien holding out before him a light colored wooden chest adorned with silver finals. He stood in silence before Endien as he reached out lifting the delicate clasp that held the lid tightly closed. Endien opened the chest and slowly drew out a brilliant shining piece of mithril silver fashioned into a circlet bearing a single glistening blue gem upon its highest point.  
"A gift to the King of Gondor and to a prince here among the elves of Rivendell." Endien said softly as he placed the ring of silver atop Wilhelm's hair. "May your kingdom rise to great glory once again." Many cheers rose high above the crowd and shouts of Elbereth filled the air. Wilhelm then bowed his head to Endien before taking his place before Rheyen on his horse.  
"I shall return often." Wilhelm replied as he took the reins of the horse into his hands. "My place is here just as it is upon the throne of men. I shall set forth this day and restore all the lands of Gondor and those of Rohan to what they were so many years before."  
"The day could not come sooner." Endien said with a smile looking all around. "You have many followers who also wish to see the day."  
"Yes. It seems I do." Wilhelm replied taking in a deep breath. "They will all be welcome company along the way." He then turned his horse towards the southern sky as the sun steadily rose higher above the distant horizon. Wilhelm looked back to Endien and lowered his head ever so gently as Endien in turn did the same. He then raised his arm to Wilhelm as he turned away once more riding slowly through the shadows of the rising sun, while joyous faces followed Wilhelm's horse in steady pace, each passing by Endien with a gentle nod of their head in appreciation of his hospitality and for finally allowing them to travel home following their king with a newfound journey of hope. 


End file.
